


The Man Who Wishes The Ideal

by yukasvanidz



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Angst, Challenge: Crack Pairing Celebration, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukasvanidz/pseuds/yukasvanidz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena ia sangat peduli padanya. Karena ia sangat mencintainya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Wishes The Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fate/Zero punya Gen Urobuchi sama Nasu Kinoko.  
> Warning: ada plot yang diubah-ubah, dan mungkin OOC.
> 
> Untuk #CrackPairingCelebration2016

Karena ia sangat mencintainya.

Karena ia sangat peduli padanya. Karena ia sangat mencintainya.

Kariya tahu, Zouken menertawainya habis-habisan alasannya untuk ikut serta dalam _Holy Grail War_ hanya karena alasan ini. Namun, peduli apa pria itu kecuali pada hadiahnya – bahkan pria itu tak lagi peduli dengan keluarganya, anak-anaknya sendiri kakaknya dan dirinya hanyalah alat baginya, dan andaikan dirinya berada di dalam kondisi yang sama dengan kakaknya, Zouken akan langsung mengusirnya pergi ketika ia memutuskan untuk kembali.

Kariya kini melanggar sumpahnya sendiri untuk menjauhi segala yang berhubungan dengan sihir-menyihir.

Semenjak kecil, ia adalah anak yang penakut, dan bagi Zouken ia adalah pecundang. Ketika kakaknya berusaha dengan segala macam cara untuk menjadi sepertinya, Kariya malah mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah dikutuk dan ia ingin melepaskannya. Ia pergi meninggalkan rumah, pergi menjadi seseorang tanpa identitas dan keluarga.

Tanpa keluarga....

Ia pikir ketika ia pergi menjauh dari rumahnya, ia takkan punya keluarga. Kariya tidak tertarik untuk mencari seorang pasangan hidup. Karena orang yang ia cari selama ini telah membalikkan punggungnya terhadapnya, dan Kariya telah menerima kenyataan ini sejak lama.

Tetapi...

“Paman Kariya!”

Kedua gadis kecil itu berlari menghampirinya dengan semangat. Kariya tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan dua bungkusan berisi hadiah dari kantong celananya.

“Paman bawakan hadiah untuk kalian. Pilih seorang satu, yah!”

Sontak kedua gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Tetapi, kakaknya lah yang heboh, bingung memilih satu di antara bungkusan itu, sementara adiknya hanya menunggu kakaknya memilih. Setelah sang kakak memilih, sang adik mengambil satu yang tersisa, dan mereka langsung membuka hadiah tersebut.

“Kalung!!” Teriak sang kakak heboh, “terima kasih, Paman Kariya! Kenapa Paman bisa tahu aku ingin sekali membeli kalung?”

Kariya hanya tersenyum. Kini ia mengamati si bungsu yang sedang menatap hadiahnya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Berbeda dengan sang kakak, sang adik adalah anak yang pendiam.

“Terima kasih, Paman Kariya. Ini pita yang cantik,” ujarnya. Kariya tersenyum kepadanya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan kado ini sebelum berencana akan menemui mereka, memastikan isinya adalah barang yang mereka suka.

“Halo, Kariya.” Sesosok wanita muncul menghampiri mereka. Kariya tersenyum kepadanya. Wanita itu tetap seperti dulu – dengan sikap kalem dan elegannya.

“Aoi,” sapanya.

Aoi menoleh ke arah kedua anaknya, “wah, kalian dapat hadiah lagi dari Paman Kariya? Sudah bilang terima kasih, ‘kan?”

“Sudah dong!” Sang kakak tersenyum, lalu melihat ke belakang. Tampak ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan muka jahilnya yang ingin menghancurkan istana pasir yang dibuatnya. Dengan panik ditariknya tangan adiknya, dan sambil berlari ia membentak anak laki-laki itu sampai anak itu menangis ketakutan.

“Astaga, Rin! Sudah cukup!”

Sementara Aoi berlari menyusul kedua anaknya, Kariya duduk diam mengamati ketiga perempuan tersebut. Dan, ia bahagia melihat ketiga orang itu berbahagia, meskipun Kariya berharap bahwa Rin dan Sakura memanggilnya ‘Ayah’, bukan ‘Paman Kariya’.

Ya, Kariya sangat mencintainya. Bahkan, ia menemukan dirinya mencintai anak-anak dari wanita yang amat dicintainya walaupun anak-anak itu bukanlah darah dagingnya.

Kedua anak yang amat manis.... Kariya takkan membiarkan salah satu dari mereka menderita.

Apalagi sang bungsu.

 

.

.

.

 

Dan justru ialah yang dipilih untuk menderita.

 

-

 

Kariya sangat terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa orang seperti Tohsaka Tokiomi dapat merelakan salah satu dari anaknya pergi diangkat oleh keluarga lain. Kariya berpikir bahwa lelaki itu adalah tipikal orang yang sangat mementingkan nama keluarganya demi harga dirinya, tetapi ternyata ia dapat melepaskan anak bungsunya untuk tinggal bersama keluarga lain, yang ia tahu betapa mengerikannya keluarga tersebut.

Zouken jelas bukan merupakan orang yang dapat mengurus seorang anak dengan baik – baginya, anak adalah alat dan pembantunya. Begitu juga ketika ia mengurus si bungsu Keluarga Tohsaka, Sakura.

Hanya harga dirinya saja yang dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah ketika ia melihat Sakura, dengan muka polosnya, dikelilingi oleh serangga-serangga yang dipelihara keluarganya demi memberikan kekuatan. Zouken menceritakan bahwa tiga hari pertama gadis itu terus-menerus menangis ketakutan, dan Kariya tak ingin mendengar cerita itu lebih lanjut.

_Sakura...._

“Kenapa harus Sakura?!”

Kariya memukul meja di kamarnya. Airmatanya menggenang – ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa keputusannya untuk menolak terlibat dengan hal-hal berbau magis akan membawa akibat seperti ini.

Sakura memang adalah seorang anak yang pendiam, tetapi selama Kariya mengenalnya, ia adalah seorang anak yang ceria. Dan, setelah tinggal di rumah ini, keceriaan itu hilang seketika, direnggut oleh rasa ambisi Zouken yang menggebu-gebu.

“Sakura...”

“Paman Kariya,” Sakura tersenyum padanya tetapi Kariya dapat melihat pandangan matanya kosong. “Wajahmu...”

“Yah, kau tahu, Sakura. Sepertinya, aku tidak sekuat dirimu dalam hal ini.” Kariya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, tetapi sepertinya senyum akan membuat wajahnya lebih mengerikan.

“Paman Kariya... kau telah berubah.”

_Kau juga, Sakura. Dan, aku takkan membiarkan hal ini._ “Mungkin.” Kariya mendekatinya, dan berkata dengan selembut mungkin, “Sakura, untuk sementara waktu, aku harus pergi dulu untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan penting... ketika aku telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu, aku ingin mengajak ibu dan kakakmu pergi ke suatu tempat.”

“Aku tak punya seorang pun yang dapat kupanggil sebagai ibu dan kakak.”

Mendadak, amarah Kariya meledak mendegar hal tersebut. Zouken benar-benar keterlaluan. Meminta gadis sekecil ini untuk melupakan keluarganya, merampas masa kecilnya dengan seenaknya, dan menjadikannya sebagai alat untuk mencapai hal-hal busuk yang menjadi mimpinya.

Seketika, Kariya merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang membawa gen dari pria semacam itu, tetapi ketika ia melihat Sakura yang menatap lantai dengan tatapan sedihnya, Kariya kembali pada tekadnya.

“Kalau begitu, setelah aku pulang, maukah kau pergi bersamaku serta Aoi dan Rin, Sakura?”

Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan tersebut, tetapi Kariya tahu ia telah memberikan gadis itu sebuah harapan.

“Apakah benar aku dapat menemui mereka lagi, Paman Kariya?”

“Tentu saja. Aku janji.”

Kariya mendekati gadis itu, dan Sakura tidak peduli pada wajahnya yang mengerikan. Ia tidak melawan ketika pria itu memeluknya, bahkan pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan perasaannya melalui hembusan napasnya. Kariya ingin menangis melihatnya – ia tak sampai hati melihat gadis sekecil itu harus berusaha untuk menahan perasaannya dan berlaku seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, dipaksa untuk menerima kenyataan tragis yang mengerikan itu sebagai sesuatu yang wajar.

Ketika Kariya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pada mata gadis kecil di hadapannya, ia bertanya dalam hatinya.

Meskipun Rin dan Sakura adalah kakak dan adik, namun mereka jauh berbeda. Rin sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, sementara Sakura mengingatkannya pada Aoi saat mereka masih kecil. Wajahnya, senyumnya, gaya-gayanya, sifatnya, dan... caranya dalam menghadapi sesuatu.

_“Kau tahu, Kariya. Ketika kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seorang_ magus _, tidak seharusnya kau mengharapkan kebahagiaan.”_

_“Itu keputusan dari keluarga_ magus _, dan bukanlah hakku untuk ikut campur.”_

Aoi.

Perempuan itu banyak berharap di masa mudanya, tetapi ia dengan mudahnya berkata bahwa keadaan itu akan berjalan sesuai yang seharusnya.

Meskipun Kariya tidak mengerti dengan cara pikirnya, tetapi ia yakin kalau wanita itu mengharapkan kebahagiaan ketika ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Tokiomi. Setelah Tokiomi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk pekerjaannya, Aoi mengharapkan kebahagiaan dari anak-anaknya. Melihat kedua putrinya bermain dan tumbuh bersama merupakan kebahagiaan terbesarnya – dan lagi-lagi itu harus direnggut.

Ketika menyerahkan Sakura pada keluarga Matou, Aoi pasti menyadari bahwa itulah kali terakhir ia melihat Sakura. Setelah Sakura pergi, ia harus melupakan keberadaan putrinya tersebut – menganggapnya seolah ia tak pernah ada, seolah ia tak pernah melahirkannya.

Dan ia masih bisa bilang kalau itu adalah keputusan dari keluarga _magus_ , yang dimana ia, sebagai ibu kandungnya, tak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam menentukan nasib anaknya.

Apa-apaan itu.

Bagaimanapun, Aoi adalah ibunya. Lagipula, Sakura adalah anak perempuan, dan memisahkan keduanya secara sepihak seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bisa diterima.

Entah apa yang akan Aoi rasakan andai ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Zouken pada Sakura selama ia berada di sini.

Kariya berhenti. Aoi mungkin saja tahu tetapi wanita itu telah belajar untuk mengabaikan hal itu.

Ia ingat ketika Aoi bersikeras untuk menikah dengan Tokiomi, ketika Kariya memberikan pendapatnya dan sekeras mungkin berusaha untuk mencegahnya, Aoi dengan keras kepala berkata bahwa Tokiomi akan membahagiakannya.

Dan setelah semua hal ini terjadi, Aoi masih saja tetap mencintai dan membela pria itu.

Apaan-apaan ini?

“Selamat pagi, Paman Kariya.”

“Ah, pagi, Sakura.”

Kariya tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan datang kembali dengan membawa dua gelas teh, menghidangkannya untuk dirinya dan Sakura.

“Terima kasih, Paman Kariya.”

Sakura menyisip teh itu perlahan-lahan. Kariya mengamatinya dengan hati yang teriris – Sakura benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya. Ibu yang menyayanginya, tetapi tidak berjuang sedikitpun untuk kebahagiaannya.

“Mau tambah?”

“Tidak, ini sudah cukup. Ah, rotinya sudah matang.”

Kali ini Sakura yang menghidangkan roti untuk mereka berdua. Ia makan tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, lalu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan ketika ia telah selesai makan.

“Mau kemana, Sakura?”

“Ruang serangga. Kakek menyuruhku pergi ke sana lagi.”

Mendadak, Kariya kehilangan nafsu makannya. Sakura langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Gadis kecil itu mendadak berubah menjadi seorang pribadi yang dingin, tetapi tentu saja ia masih perlu belajar banyak untuk benar-benar berubah menjadi seperti itu.

Tentu saja, masih belum terlalu terlambat bagi Kariya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Masa bodoh dengan Aoi yang tidak memperjuangkan nasib anak bungsunya, terkutuknya ayahnya yang membiarkan anaknya menjalani nasib semacam ini. Kariya lah yang akan berjuang untuk kebahagiaannya, dengan secara cara. Bahkan, nyawanya sendiri tidak lebih berharga daripada senyum bahagia gadis kecil itu.

Bila _Holy Grail_ itu benar dapat mengabulkan apapun yang diminta sang pemenang, maka Kariya akan benar-benar memperjuangkannya. Mengabulkan permintaannya untuk menjamin kebahagiaan gadis itu akan menjadi permintaan yang mudah untuk dikabulkan. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang akan mengatai dan meledeknya, ia akan menutup mata dan telinganya demi gadis kecil itu.

Demi Sakura.

Kariya kini tak tahu bagaimana ia melihat gadis itu. Apakah ia melihat gadis itu sebagai anak perempuan yang tidak dimilikinya atau sebagai sesosok gadis baru yang dicintainya setelah Aoi, ia tak lagi peduli.

Bahkan setelah ia mencekik Aoi dengan tangannya sendiri, perasaannya tetap tak berubah. Tekadnya tetap untuk memenangkan perang ini, bagaimanapun caranya, dan melantunkan permintaannya agar Sakura berbahagia.

Setelah mencekiknya, Kariya menatap Aoi dengan airmata yang menggenang. Di situlah ia menyadari bahwa betapa bodohnya ia pernah mencintai seorang wanita sepertinya yang terus membela suaminya yang dengan mudahnya mengorbankan anaknya sendiri demi ambisinya sendiri.

_Aoi, aku bersumpah aku takkan membiarkan Sakura mengalami hal sepertimu. Meskipun kau telah merestui Sakura untuk bernasib seperti ini._

Dengan sumpahnya tersebut, Kariya tak peduli dan akan maju menerjang siapapun demi mewujudkan mimpinya. Apapun konsekuensinya, bagaimanapun caranya, Kariya akan melakukannya. Termasuk pura-pura untuk kembali berjuang demi Keluarga Matou, bersumpah akan pulang dengan membawa _Holy Grail_. Andaikan barang itu masih ada, Kariya akan memberikannya begitu saja, lalu membawa Sakura pergi dari rumah itu – bagaimanapun caranya.

“Pa—uhuk—pagi, Sakura....”

“Pagi, Paman Kariya.”

Sakura langsung pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Kariya memperhatikan langkahnya. Sakura makin jarang memperlihatkan emosi. Ia selalu bersikap dingin dan hati-hati. Melihatnya, Kariya takut kalau Sakura tidak lagi peduli pada keluarga sedarahnya — meskipun tak heran kalau Sakura membenci ayah dan ibunya, tetapi ia masih punya Rin.

Rin Tohsaka.

Kariya menyelamatkan nyawanya dan melihat betapa mirip gadis itu dengan ayah dan ibunya. Gadis itu nekad menerjang bahaya hanya demi menyelamatkan temannya, namun tidak sedikitpun gadis itu menyebut nama adiknya dalam mimpinya.

Melihat teknik yang digunakannya, Rin benar-benar menjadi pewaris kemampuan ayahnya. Dan, bukan hanya kemampuan, tetapi juga sikapnya. Sama seperti Sakura, Rin juga kehilangan masa anak-anaknya, hanya saja Tokiomi melakukannya dengan lebih halus.

_Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin Rin sudah sama sekali tidak peduli akan Sakura. Justru, Sakura akan menjadi rivalnya dalam hal pewaris keluarga. Mengembalilan Sakura pada Keluarga Tohsaka akan menjadi pilihan yang bodoh._

Hari demi hari berlalu dan Kariya semakin jarang melihat Sakura. Ia tidak dapat berpangku tangan untuk mendapatkan benda keramat itu, dan hari demi hari memperlihatkannya bahwa hampir mustahil baginya untuk mendapatkan benda tersebut.

Kariya memandang bayangannya di cermin dengan rasa jijik. Ia jijik dengan dirinya sendiri yang selalu menjadi pecundang. Bukan, ia tidak merasa menjadi pecundang ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan menolak untuk terlibat dalam dunia sihir.

Mungkin keadaannya akan berbeda bila ia berani melamar Aoi duluan — ia tidak pernah berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada wanita itu.

_Ah, persetan dengan Aoi. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, aku tak yakin kalau ia akan menjadi ibu yang baik walaupun situasinya berubah._

_Hal yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah kebahagiaan Sakura. Aku ingin melihat senyum cerianya lagi, bukan ekspresi dingin seperti ini yang terpatri pada wajahnya._

Hari demi hari....

Pertempuran semakin sengit dan rival-rivalnya bukanlah sosok-sosok yang dapat diremehkan. Terutama Emiya Kiritsugu dan Kotomine Kirei. Dan meskipun ia memiliki Berserker, namun lawan-lawannya juga bukanlah _servant_ yang dapat diremehkan.

Kekuatannya dari hari ke hari semakin melemah karena serangga yang diimplan ke dalam tubuhnya terus menggerogoti organ-organnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak darah yang dikeluarkannya ketika batuk. Belum lagi dengan kekuatan Berserker yang benar-benar besar dan memakan banyak tenaganya.

Sehingga, pada malam itu, Kariya terjerembab di pinggir jalan, tepat di samping tumpukan sampah. Tentu saja ia mencoba untuk bangkit, tetapi tubuhnya sudah tak mengizinkannya untuk bangkit. Seluruh organ-organnya sudah menyerah untuk bertahan, dan darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya, beserta dengan serangga-serangga itu. Penglihatannya mulai mengabur, dan dalam beberapa menit saja semakin sedikit cahaya yang dapat ditangkap oleh matanya.

“Paman Kariya!”

Tetapi telinganya masih cukup tajam untuk mendengar teriakkan itu.

_Aku di sini, Sakura._

Kariya ingin berteriak, tetapi ia tak berani untuk mencobanya. Sakura akan menemukannya di sini, sekarat di antara tumpukkan sampah. Gadis kecil itu tidak bodoh, ia akan tahu bahwa Kariya takkan dapat menggenapi janji-janjinya. Kariya menutup matanya, berharap bahwa sesuatu akan menyembunyikan dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang pecundang yang tak pernah berhasil menyelamatkan seorang pun dari kedua perempuan yang dicintainya....

“Paman Kariya! Bangun, Paman Kariya!”

Kariya terus menutup matanya, dan ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya terus menurun – bahkan, ia tak lagi punya tenaga untuk batuk dan bernapas menjadi hal yang menyiksa dirinya. Andaikan manusia bisa mati karena menahan napas, Kariya ingin menahan napasnya dan mati di sini. Ia lebih memilih mati tanpa jejak daripada harus ditemukan oleh Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini.

_Sakura... maafkan aku._

“Paman Kariya! Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau berada di sini?”

_Selamanya, Sakura. Pergi, lupakan diriku seperti kau melupakan keluargamu. Pergilah._

“Ada apa, Sakura?”

“Susah sekali untuk membangunkan Paman Kariya!” Sakura mengeluh. Dan, Kariya dapat merasakan ada tenaga yang cukup kuat mengguncang-guncangnya.

_Rin?_

“Bangun, Paman Kariyaaa!”

Kariya tidak mungkin salah dengar. Ia perlahan membuka matanya.

“Rin? Sakura?”

“Paman, ayo cepat! Bisa-bisa kita ditinggalin sama kapalnya!”

Sebelum Kariya sempat merespon, Rin sudah menarik tangannya dan mereka masuk menuju sebuah kapal feri. Kariya duduk di sebrang kedua kakak-adik itu. Mereka harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum kapal itu berangkat, karena hari ini banyak sekali penumpang.

Rin memakai rok kesayangan dan topinya, sementara Sakura berpenampilan seperti hari-hari biasa, seperti Kariya. Rin asyik mengomentari ini-itu, sementara Sakura lebih banyak diam, tetapi Kariya dapat melihat apa yang selama ini ia rindukan – raut muka ceria itu telah kembali.

“Paman Kariya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kita sampaikan,” celetuk Rin tiba-tiba.

Kariya masih belum membuka suara, kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ketika kapal itu mulai bergerak, kedua gadis kecil itu menyampaikannya dengan lantang dan kompak.

“Terima kasih, Paman Kariya!”

Kariya tersenyum. Ia mengusap kepalanya dan menemukan rambut putih rontok dari kepalanya. Ia menggengamnya. Betapa seluruh hal yang dialaminya menjadi tak berarti.

“Salah, Rin. Harusnya, terima kasih, Ayah!”

Sakura tersenyum manis dan menghampirinya, duduk pada pangkuannya. Kariya meneteskan airmatanya dan balik memeluk gadis kecil itu. Sesaat kemudian, Rin ikut duduk di sampingnya. Sepasang kakak-adik itu terus mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan, sama sekali tidak menoleh pada tempat yang mereka tinggalkan.

 

.

.

.

 

_“Ayah...”_

 

.

.

.

 

Sakura menemukan dirinya remuk ketika mendengar tentang kematian ayahnya. Ia tahu, dalam perang banyak orang yang mati, tetapi ketika ia mendengar bahwa ayahnya telah dibunuh, ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang membunuhnya.

“Paman Kariya...”

Ia menoleh pada sosok yang terjerembab di tangga dalam keadaan sekarat. Sosok itu terus melorot ke bawah tanpa perlawanan. Kondisinya tidak lebih membaik daripada saat ia menemukannya terkapar begitu saja di halaman rumahnya.

Sakura menatap pria itu dan tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok yang telah menghabisi ayah dan hampir membunuh ibunya di gereja.

Tidak, Sakura tidak merasa ia harus membalas dendam kepadanya – andaikan ia berpikir begitu, sangat mudah untuk membunuhnya dalam kondisi saat ini. Ia hanya memandang lelaki itu dengan dinginnya, merasa jijik dengan senyumnya – apa juga yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum saat ini?

Dan ia tidak berbuat apa-apa ketika pria itu menjadi santapan para serangga. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya.

Ia hanya berujar, “itulah akibatnya jika engkau tidak menuruti keinginan kakek.”

 

.

.

.

 

_Pergi, lupakan diriku seperti kau melupakan keluargamu. Pergilah._

Tak ada satupun harapan Kariya yang terwujud.

Mengharap dirinya punya keberanian untuk melamar Aoi, tidak terwujud.

Mengharapkan Aoi bahagia dengan Tokiomi, tidak terwujud.

Mengharapkan kebahagiaan Sakura, tidak terwujud.

Mengharapkan Sakura melupakan dirinya seperti ia melupakan keluarganya... tidak terwujud.

 

.

.

.

 

“Paman Kariya. Mengapa?”

Sakura menatap langit yang semakin gelap sebari terus melantunkan pertanyaannya.

“Aku tidak mengerti – mengapa Paman tidak pernah mau menurut kepada kakek?”

Betapa ia ingin mengingkari setetes airmata yang turun ke pipinya.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

**Tamat**

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: 
> 
> Satu lagi fanfic buat CPC. Ngerepotin panitia aja nih saya hahaha, habisnya banyak banget OTP saya crack hahahaha #digampar.
> 
> Btw sedih amat sih di ffn gak ada kategori khusus Fate/Zero TT
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah baca ini. Monggo reviewnya~?


End file.
